The Night Before
by Monstra Steele Grey
Summary: Ana wakes up in bed with no recollection of how she got home. Feeling dazed and confused, she encounters a deadly mission to find out what happened the night before.
1. Prologue

**My **head is spinning. The room is bare, my stomach is hollow, and my mind is fogged. My head has an undeniable twinge all around and every movement makes it hurt even more. It's like I was hit by a truck, or worse. I have no idea where I am or even what time it is. _Damn._

I look around my surroundings and see I'm safe in sound in my room, but the overwhelming silence tell me that I'm alone. Although, I don't think I was alone last night…

_He has me pinned down, holding my wrists above my head, holding me in place with his body weight completely taking over. _

_"__I'll have to teach you to be quiet, Miss Steele", he whispers as he sinks lower into me. I bite my lower lip at the feel of him…the weight of him…as he sinks in again. _

_"__Christian, please…", I whimper as he circles his hips, filling every inch of me with his motions. I arch my back as his body settles in me. _

_"__Christian…" _

_"__Hush" he orders softly, before rocking his hips and taking me again. _

My eyes open and I'm completely submerged in darkness. I groan as my headache takes over and desperately try to sit up. I hold my head as I try to think of what happened last night. It was a party, I think, and me and Kate were celebrating her birthday. Her boyfriend, Elliot, arranged a private room at a local club and invited all our friends—Mia, José, her brother Ethan—and closest family members to celebrate the big twenty-two.

Her parents, as usual, were away on a business trip that led to vacation in Barbados, which doesn't surprise me as they haven't been there since she was two years old. Ethan basically raised her since he was sixteen, taking three jobs in order to provide for his sister and keeping it a secret that he was raising her on his own. Even though they don't always get along, he's still the closest friend she has, apart from me and José, and Mia when she has the chance.

Anyway, we went to the club around seven-thirty and Kate was wearing an emerald green dress. I was wearing a red, strapless dress, and everyone as far as I can remember was dressed up in suits and skirts. Before that…we…we… Gosh, I can't remember. In fact, I can't recall what happened before then; only that moment until I woke up. Not even getting ready for the party.

I vaguely see myself meeting someone on the dance floor, going upstairs, then waking up in my bed just now.

_Shit._

I don't even recall how I got home. What did I drink last night? Maybe tequila? Vodka? Whiskey? _Fuck! _Did I really drink that much? I never get drunk!

What did I do before then? Kate mentioned meeting with someone to arrange for a meeting at a new job since her boss was being an ass, I met with Elliot, and then… Wait, when was that? We were planning it for months and even got a live band to arrive, but I don't even know how we did it in the first place. Gosh, the last few weeks are gone.

A splitting headache makes its ugly return and I decide to find something to quickly ease the pain. As I search my drawers for any sort of painkiller, I notice a small note on my desk that wasn't there last night…I think? Finding some Advil, I take two pills and swallowing them whole, too tired to stand and fetch some water, and shakily pick up the note and attempt to read. My eyes blur at the sight but ultimately, I read what it says.

_Thanks for last night._

_C. G._

_C.G.? C.G… Christian Grey? I hooked up with Christian Grey? _

Okay, I have to think this through. I've never forgotten a thing in my life, so no matter what it takes, I'm going to find out what the hell happened the night before…and beyond. Shit, where do I start? Grabbing what little confidence I have, I attempt to piece together the events from the beginning. Okay, to begin…


	2. Chapter One

**Day One: Work. Janurary 26, 2019**

I arrived at work at around eight on Monday—I think—and entered SIP, early as usual. I said hello to the receptionist, Erika, and headed for the elevators before riding up to the tenth floor. Once they opened, I noticed Jack running towards me with a worried and—as it looked—an aggressive expression on his face. Why?

"Ana, didn't you get my messages?", he almost shouts when he reaches me.

"What? When?"

"This morning. We have a meeting in two minutes about your author, Boyce Fox." _Oh shit._

"Okay, I'm coming. Tell them I'll be right there."

"Just hurry, okay? I'll stall until you're ready."

"Okay. Thanks, Jack."

"Just don't let me down", he says and quickly starts running for one of the boardrooms across the hall. Taking a deep breath, I quickly make my way to my desk, gather my bag, and follow in his wake.

**Twenty minutes in** and we're already discussing the future of Boyce Fox.

"So I was thinking, if we off-cut some of these prices and release it in February, we might be able to raise sales and get the book published early", I state as I go over a chart.

"But wouldn't that feel too rushed to the public?", one of the men—Dorson—asks concerned.

"Not if we do it right", I explain before continuing. "If we have the right publicity and spend enough time getting people to talk, then I think we have a real chance of this book being a success apart from the online readings."

"And how do you expect us to do that?", Mr. Dorson asks.

"Boyce is willing to do some of the publicity if it means his book gets published. TV appearances, magazines; the list is endless in what we could do but I have a good feeling that this'll bring the company up."

"Are you sure about that, Miss Steele?"

"Absolutely. You have my word." The men around the table think about it for a minute, before one of them—Perry—stands from the group.

"Go through with the plans. We trust you'll make it work."

"Thank you gentlemen and don't worry, I will", I smile and start making my way shaking everyone's hand.

"Now, will you promise to inform us of Mr. Fox's intentions once this book is published?", another man, Hendricks, asks once we finish.

"I assure you, Mr. Fox is fully aware of the capabilities of his series and already has plans in mind for a sequel."

"Really?", he asks impressed.

"Of course", I reply. "He's a very collected man but there's no doubt he can handle the pressure fairly well."

"If you say so, Ana", he sighs, resigned. "Good work today. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you, Mr. Hendricks and trust me, I will", I smile and he laughs in return. It feels so good to be the head woman of the company.

"Nice work in there, Ana", Jack says once I lock the door.

"Just doing what I do best; listening to what others have to say."

"And you handle it pretty well. Do you ever feel any pressure from these kinds of things?"

"No", I scoff. "I just look at the material and try to drive it forward. It's something any good editor could do."

"Well, hopefully next time you actually come prepared", he replies, rolling his eyes.

"I know, I know", I respond, mirroring his expression. "I'm sorry. Forgive me?", I ask in my sweetest voice possible.

"Let's not get too carried away. You still owe me dinner after the stunt you pulled last week."

"Jack, I told you, it wasn't my fault."

"Still, just keep me informed the next time he gets out of line."

"Trust me, there's no way I won't." Just then Claire, one of the receptionists, comes bounding towards me looking a little worried.

"Ana, they're towing your car downtown", she huffs once she's arrived/

"What?", I splutter.

"I tried to get 'em to stop but they said they had a lease."

"Shit", I mutter under my breath. "Tell Jerry I had to leave to take care of something and that I'll be back."

"Will do and be careful. They're still working on the construction for the building."

"Don't have to remind me of that", I respond, remembering what happened the last time I didn't know.

"Let me know if you need anything", Jack calls out as I head for the elevator.

"You got it and fill in for me until I get back", I call back just as the doors start to open. I quickly rush in and press the button for the ground floor, silently praying that I get there in time.

I run outside and check the streets, looking up and down for any sign of my car.

"Fuck", I huff out loud and grab my hair as my anxiety kicks in. Since when in the hell do they tow from SIP? They haven't done that since March of last year.

Finally, I notice a black Audi being dragged down the street about two blocks away and after checking my surroundings, I run in that direction. The truck is going faster than usual but my heels are killing me as I try to keep up.

"Hey, that's my car!", I shout once I reach the driver's side. The truck pulls around a corner and I stop to catch my breath. It then surprisingly stops by a curb and I cautiously make my way just as the driver is climbing out of the truck.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?", I almost yell and the driver turns around to meet my gaze, halting me in my tracks. _Oh no... _

"Michael?", I breathe.

"Hey, Miss Steele. Good to see you again", he smirks as he tilts his cap in order to greet me.

"What the hell are you doing here? I told you to stay away."

"Couldn't keep me from seeing you again. Damn, you look fine girl. Anyone tappin' that yet?"

"Fuck you, Michael. I outta have you arrested for continuing to stalk me."

"Stalk?", he asks as he raises his hand to his throat in a mocking sort of shock.

"Yes, stalk. It's one of the reasons why I'm falling behind in my work."

"Well, maybe if you gave me that date I wanted...", he starts.

"I wouldn't date your ass if you were the last man in Seattle."

"Fine by me. Listen, I gotta go but the next time you need a lift, you know where to find me", he says, raising his hands to emphasize his point.

"Go to hell, Michael. And leave me the hell alone!", I shout as he lowers my car down and gives me back the key.

"As always, it was a pleasure to see you again", he sneers before climbing in the truck and starting it, leaving me in disbelief as he pulls away from the curb.

"Shit", I whisper and quickly check my car to make sure it's okay. Not too long after I started at SIP, my car was being towed by Michael and after refusing to give it back, I threatened to sue him unless I took him on a date, which of course was his idea. Feeling frustrated, I took a bus back to my place but unbeknownst to me, he trashed my apartment and left crude photos of me all over my desk and bed. I called the police and filed a restraining order, but ever since then he hasn't left me alone. I'm almost tempted to throw his ass in jail.

After finding that my car seems intact, I unlock the door and climb in before slamming the door completely aggravated as I do. I grab the steering wheel and rest my head on my hands, trying hard to keep my breathing under control. After a few minutes, I lean back in the seat and after turning to check my view for pulling out, I notice a large manila envelope laying neatly in my passenger seat. Furrowing my brows, I pick it up and notice it has MISS ANASTASIA STEELE printed on the front. Sighing deeply and realizing who it's from, I unhook the restraint and pull out a few papers before quickly realizing they're pictures of me.

"Oh my God", I gasp as each photo not only has me in bed, but also one of them has me naked in the shower. Two pictures down and there's another one of me, with some guy named Julio from work, having beer in my place before he tried to shove his tongue down my throat. God, I'm never inviting him again.

Taking a deep breath to calm my growing temper, I search for my phone in my purse and immediately start dialing a friend.

"Hello?", a woman asks.

"Hey, Hannah. Michael's at it again."

"Oh no", she asks afraid. "Is it worse?"

"Unfortunately yes but this time he's been in my apartment."

"Oh my God", she gasps.

"Yeah, I know."

"Listen, I'll file a report with the department and make sure he never comes near you again."

"Hannah, I was thinking more along the lines of an actual arrest."

"Ana, you know the commissioner's away and without him, I can't get a court order."

"Since when?"

"Since he bought the department and SIP together." _Shit, I forgot._

"Look, could you talk to him and handle this for me? I got enough shit in my hands to worry about a stalker."

"I'll do what I can but I'm not guaranteeing he'll be arrested overnight."

"Just try Hannah. Please? I'm stressed enough as it is."  
"Ana, are you okay?", she asks and the tone in her voice stops me in my tracks.

"It's none of your concern. Listen, I gotta go but call me if anything changes, alright?"

"Will do and hey, if you ever wanna talk, you know I'm always here for you."

"I know and thanks. I need that a lot."

"Knowing you, I wouldn't be surprised."

"Hey", I scold, trying hard to fight my laugh.

"Hey, call me if you need anything and I'll talk to you soon."

"Will do and Hannah? Thanks."  
"Anytime. See ya later."

"See ya later."

"Bye", she responds and I quickly shut my phone. After rubbing my face to try and find some sanity, I shift the car in reverse and start making my way back to SIP.

**Night has fallen** but my mood's still intact. I managed to finish a couple meetings for the day, but my mind kept wandering back to Michael every time I was alone.

_Will that guy ever leave me alone? _

Setting my things down by the front door, I take off my heels and after rubbing my feet for some relief, make my way towards the kitchen and pull out a bottle of Chablis from the fridge. Taking out a glass, I fill it half-full and down the contents in a few seconds flat. _God, what a day._

Just as I'm pouring a second glass, I notice my phone buzzing and check to see who's calling. Smiling, I realize it's Kate.

"Hey, Kate", I state as I answer her call.

"Ana, can you come over tonight? I have something to tell you." _Yep, that's Kate alright. _

"Can it wait until morning?"

"Ana, you should know by now I hate waiting for things."

"Is it really that important?"

"Come over to my place and you're sure to find out." Rolling my eyes and sighing deeply, I reluctantly agree and Kate squeals on the other end. _Boy, it must be good news then._

"I'll see you then", she replies before hanging up. Kate's always been the excited one but I've never heard her squeal until now.

_Must be Elliot._

Rolling my eyes at the thought, I gather my things again, grab a pair of sneakers and wonder what in the hell Kate wants to tell me now.


	3. Chapter Two

**Day One: Kate and Elliot's Apartment. January 26, 2019 **

**"****He did what?", **I ask in disbelief. Kate's just revealed to me that Elliot proposed to her and honestly, I can hardly believe it.

"I know right?", she exclaims, once again showing me the ring for the tenth time tonight.

"Kate, are you sure about this? After your history together..."

"Ana, it's nothing."

"Threatening to fire you at work because he accused you of cheating counts as nothing?", I ejaculate out loud.

"Ana, stop being so dramatic", she scolds me lightly.

"And what about the other occurrences? Accidentally kissing an ex-girlfriend while he was drunk; showing up late to not one but_ three_ dates in a row; not telling you he was coming over to Seattle after graduation. Do I really need I go on after that?" As I ask this, her face falls and I suddenly feel like shit.

"Kate, I didn't mean..."

"No, it's fine. I just... I've never felt like this before and, considering what happened after Anthony..."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, everything you just said didn't go the way you think. And as for getting fired", she says before taking a deep breath. "He thought I was stepping out."

"Doesn't he trust you?"

She looks down at her lap and starts twisting around the ring on her finger, silently avoiding me in the only way she knows how. _Jeez, take it easy, Ana._ _She's your best friend after all. _

"Kate", I say before taking her hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. "I wasn't trying to upset you; that wasn't my intention. But, are you sure that this is what you want to do? I'm just worried about you getting your heart broken again."

"Ana, I understand your concern, really, but without Elliot, I don't know who I am. I love him, a lot, and he's always there for me whenever I need him around."

"Because I don't exist?", I tease and Kate giggles at my comment.

"With men, I mean", she replies. "I just can't break up with him because we've had a few problems that we've fixed since then. He's never hurt me once and considering what happened with my last boyfriend, he's a saint in comparison."

"I see your point", I say quietly, mentally remembering what happened before her and Elliot got together. When she was with Anthony, he cheated on her behind her back but she didn't find out until the day of graduation. This was around when she met Elliot for the first time before breaking it off with Anthony. He called her a bitch, which lead into me punching him hard enough to break his nose, as well as a bloody lip for good measure. Honestly, no guy had ever treated her like that before, and it was the first time I ever punched someone in my life. Luckily, she hasn't seen him since.

"So, you are happy then?", I ask finally and Kate lights up when I do.

"Of course I am. I just wanna try to set things right between us."

"You sure you wanna go through with that?"

"Ana, he's the only one that makes me forget about my past."

"Because again, I don't even exist." She shoves me playfully and I can't help my laugh.

"Well, congratulations on your engagement. At least one of us found a man."

"Oh, come on, Ana. You'll meet someone eventually."

"Yeah, as if", I respond, rolling my eyes.

"Have you even considered it?"

"Knowing my history with men? Not a chance in hell. But hey, I'm happy for you and I wish you the best."

"Thanks, Ana", she smiles and pulls me in for a hug. _God, let her be alright. _

"So, how was work?", she asks, changing the subject. _Classic Kate. _

"Met up with Michael again", I say nonchalantly.

"Oh my God", she gasps.

"Yeah, tell me about it."

"What happened this time?" I sigh deeply before responding.

"He broke into my apartment. And got a few pictures of me."

"Holy fuck. Did you call Hannah?"

"Yeah and hopefully this son of a bitch can get arrested for it. All this because I wouldn't go out with him?"

"Ana, it's not your fault; he's just mentally unstable."

"Ha", I exclaim. "That's putting it lightly."

"Do you wanna stay at my place until we catch that bastard?"

"Kate, this isn't your problem and I can't ask you to get involved. I can handle him from here and besides, Hannah's got enough to charge him, so I have a good feeling he's not gonna get away with this."

"Are you sure? We have plenty of room."

"So I can hear you two going at it again? No thanks, I think I'll pass."

"Jesus, it was one time", she scolds but I can tell she's hiding her smirk.

"Tell that to the bed. Hey, I gotta get going and, I'm really sorry for the way I acted. I'm just worried about you is all."

"It's alright. I know it's kind of sudden but trust me, everything's gonna be fine in the end. I promise."

"Knowing you, that's saying a lot", I joke and Kate chuckles in response. She then pulls me in for another hug and squeezes me tight.

"Thanks anyway, Ana. Don't know what I'd do without you."

"Any time", I reply before pulling away.

"See you for drinks tomorrow?", I ask once I grab my things and open the door.

"You got it."

"Good. See ya then", I remark and start heading downstairs towards my car.

**Day Two: Work. January 27, 2019**

**I'm** on the phone with Boyce Fox discussing the direction of his new book for the Fall.

"You really think we can pull this off? I haven't exactly had the best of luck up until now", he asks after hearing my latest suggestion.

"Trust me, once they see these numbers for pre-orders on your book, they'll never doubt me again and you'll rise overnight."

"You sure about this?" God, he's so doubtful of himself. He has no reason to be so I hope he changes that in the future.

"Absolutely. You have my word", I say, hoping to reassure him.

"Ana, I can't thank you enough for this."

"Does that mean I get to have the first copy of the sequel?" He laughs on the other end and it makes me smile. How has this guy not become an author yet? He's the best thing to come from SIP since 2011.

"You got it. I'm already on the first three chapters if you wanna see those first."

"Absolutely. You remember my e-mail?", I ask and look up to see Elliot striding towards me, looking a little shy as a result. _What?_ Since when does he visit me at work?

"Got it in my contacts. I'll send them by tonight", Boyce interjects, temporarily distracting me from Elliot.

"Sounds good", I reply, thankful I was able to recover my equilibrium.

"Great. Talk to you later?"

"Sure thing. Good luck with those chapters and I'll hunt you down if you forget to send me the drafts."

"Understood. Bye, Ana."

"Bye", I answer before hanging up just as Elliot reaches my desk.

"Elliot? What're you doing here?" _Is it Kate?_ God, I hope not.

"You have a minute? Kate told me about last night."

"Right now?"

"If you can spare it."

"Um, I'm pretty busy right now and I promised to meet Kate for drinks after work."

"It'll be quick, I promise. I just wanted to talk to you about our engagement."

"Are you sure?" _Oh shit, what did she say?_

"Yes", he assures me and after taking a deep breath, I finally give my answer.

"Sure, of course. Um, let me just call Kate and tell her what's going on."

"Cool. I'll see ya later, Ana. Laters." His comment makes me smile.

"Laters, baby", I reply and pick up the phone.

**A** few hours later, I'm just finishing up as Jack steps out of his office carrying a bouquet.

"Ana?", he says once he approaches my desk.

"Jack. What's this?"

"Just a little celebration of your success with Boyce Fox." _What?_

"You got me flowers?" Has he ever done that before?

"I was hoping you'd accept them", he answers, looking a little shy. _Oh?_

"Jack, I told you; I don't date anyone from work."

"Ana, it's not that. This company was running down the drain until you stepped up and took over and after what happened last time between us, I wanted to make it up to you. Besides, it's just a friendly expression." _Well, they are orange after all..._

"Fine", I say before taking them and inhaling the scent.

"Orange roses. My favorite", I say as I arch a brow.

"Trust me, I can take no for an answer", he states matter-of-factly.

"Thank you, Jack. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"See you then", he responds before heading for the elevators and leaving me on my own. In the past, Jack has tried asking me out and even revealed he had a crush on me, but that was almost a year after I started at SIP...and he's my boss. He's a nice guy and all but one rule of thumb; never fuck with a co-worker but fortunately, nothing's happened since then. I don't have time for any man in my life.

Slipping my bag over my shoulder and carrying the roses in my arms, I make my way for the elevators, hoping this meeting with Elliot doesn't lead to bad blood.

**I** head for the Bunker Club and pull my car into the nearest spot by the door. Locking my car, I grab my purse and head inside. I scan the tables and booths for Elliot before he waves at me about five tables away. I head in his direction and he stands quickly, pulling out my chair before I sit down.

"Thanks for coming. Sorry it was last minute", he says apologetically.

"No reason to apologize, Elliot. How are you and Kate?", I ask once he signals a waiter.

"We're doin' good. She told me you were surprised by the announcement." I make my order—Bombay Sapphire with lime on the side—and the waiter walks away.

"Yeah, guess we could leave it at that.", I grin.

"Ana, I know my past with Kate hasn't exactly been a good one, but I promise you that I'm trying to make this work out. Hopefully you don't hate me because of it."

"Elliot, I could never hate you and I believe Kate when she says you're the one. It's just the past that has me concerned."

"I know but everything that happened between us was just a misunderstanding."

"Including the attempted firing and event with your ex?"

"God, don't remind me. Natalie wanted to get back together and thought that if she was drunk, that I'd want her back."

"And the stunt at work?"

"Did she tell you what happened?"

"Just that you thought she was stepping out on you."

"Actually, I was trying to cause a scene." _What?_

"What do you mean?"

"Her boss made a pass at her and I thought that if I caused some trouble while she was at work, it'd lead to a report and her getting fired. I was just trying to help her."

"Did she know about this?"

"Not until she left."

"And what about the other incidents?"

"Meaning the late dates? Well, I tried getting to her, but something came up at work and I had to stay over for a while."

"Three times in a row?"

"Yes", he says, sighing.

"What happened?"

"I was accused of exploitation at my company and, apparently, someone had a vendetta against me and wanted to get me fired."

"Did you find out who it was?"

"Just a co-worker I didn't get along with", he shrugs.

"And graduation?"

"I wanted to surprise her. She was dealing with a family problem and I didn't wanna stress her out."

"Oh", I remark.

"Ana", Elliot addresses towards me as the waiter returns with my drink.

"I know I might not be your first choice given how you feel about men, but I love Kate and the last thing I wanna do is hurt her in any way."

"I know that, Elliot. I don't have anything against you."

"Are you sure? I just don't wanna tear us apart."

"You're not, trust me and last time I checked, you don't need my permission."

"Good, cause I already called Ethan", he remarks. _Of course he did. _

"Did he threaten you?"

"Let's just say, I should check our doors every night."

"Good, cause the last guy that hurt her ended up in the hospital." Elliot looks up at me with horror in his eyes.

"I'm kidding", I reassure him and he visibly relaxes.

"Damn, you got it bad", I observe as he takes a swig of his beer.

"As if you haven't had anything exciting in your life", he remarks.

"What do you mean?"

"Come on, Ana. Kate told me about the stalker."

"Fuck. I should really stop telling her these things."

"Has he hurt you?"

"Of course not. Michael's insane but it hasn't been anything physical."

"Has he ever gone this far?"

"It's mostly been just him following me to work but this? It's taking it a bridge too far."

"Is Hannah doing anything about it?"

"She's trying but we can't guarantee anything."

"Are you sure you don't wanna move in?"

"Elliot, I'm fine. I'll admit I'm a little shaken up about it but, I trust Hannah and we have enough evidence. What could go wrong from there?"

"Hope you're right, Ana."

"Elliot, have you ever known me to be wrong in my life?"

"Well, there was that one guy..."

"Don't push it", I warn and he laughs in response. Just then, my phone starts ringing and I check the caller ID; it's Hannah.

"Hello?", I answer once I've picked it up.

"Ana, can you talk for a minute? It's about Michael."

"What about him?"

"He just made a threat against you."

"What?", I inquire.

"He tried breaking into your apartment but once we got there, he threatened you and was holding a tank of gas."

"Oh no...", I exclaim as Elliot notices my expression.

"Nothing happened, don't worry, but he was drunk when we made the arrest."

"You finally got him?'

"Yes. We have enough to hold him but he still has to go to court."

"Are you serious?"

"He said he wanted you on the trial." _What? _

"Why?"

"He's claiming you made up the whole thing and that he's innocent."

"Shit."

"I know."

"Can I be there in the morning?"

"The trial's at eight if you can make it by then. I already told the judge what happened but he wants to make it final."

"Fine. I'll be there tomorrow."

"Okay and Ana, I'm really sorry you have to go through with this", she says remorsefully.

"Hannah, it's not your fault. I could never say that about you."

"Okay. Listen, I gotta go but I'll see you at the courthouse. Look for Judge Jameson, okay?"

"Got it. Thanks, Hannah."

"See you then", she answers and I hang up.

"What's wrong?", Elliot asks concerned.

"Looks like my stalker wants to take this to court."

"You got a lawyer?" _Shit._

"No I don't."

"Listen, I know a guy who could represent you and if you want, I can tell him what's going on and how to take care of you."

"Could he take this at last minute?"

"Absolutely. Trust me, he's the best guy for the job." After thinking about it, I finally nod and order another round. _God, could this get any worse?_


	4. Chapter Three

**Day Three: Courthouse. January 28, 2019**

**I'm pacing back** and forth in the courthouse, brooding over the past day's events; the break-in, the photos, the threats. What the hell is Michael's problem? It can't just be that date...can it? _God, my head hurts trying to process this._ When's the last time any man got under my skin like this?

Sitting down to steady my nerves, I contemplate staying at Kate and Elliot's until I know this creep is going away for good. It wouldn't be a first, except at that time it was under better circumstances.

_Don't cave into fear, Ana,_ my subconscious scolds me and I silently find myself agreeing. After Elena, I have no choice.

After a while, I look up to see Elliot and Kate striding towards me and I feel immediately relaxed with their familiar faces. I quickly stand from my seat and, to my surprise, Kate pulls me in for a hug, squeezing hard. _Whoa._

"You okay, Ana? I can't believe he's doing this to you", she remarks with obvious fury in her eyes, something I haven't seen since I first met her in college.

"Of course, I'm fine, Kate. What are you so worried about?"

"HELLO! Are the events suddenly gone from your mind?"

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I'm fine and Michael's not gonna win this race."

"Are you sure? I've never seen you like this." _Like what? _

"Kate, I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about."

"If you say so", she smiles but I can tell she's unsure.

"Is that guy almost here?", I inquire towards Elliot, hoping to divert the attention away from me.

"Should be coming in any moment. You're really gonna like him. I even told him to bring a gun just in case."

"Elliot!"

"Ana, this guy almost set fire to your apartment and took pictures of you unconscious. Do you expect us not to take this seriously?"

"Elliot, that's not what I meant."

"Ana, we're gonna put you under protection until this guy gets put away for good. I don't care if you like it, but it's gonna happen no matter what", he remarks severely and I back right off. I'm not used to seeing him so...aggressive.

Just then, we see someone striding towards us wearing a dark gray suit, silver tie with copper hair and an impassive expression on his face. _Oh my..._

"Hey, Christian", Elliot remarks. _This_ is my lawyer? He's gorgeous.

"This is Ana", he says, directing his attention towards me. "Ana, meet my brother, Christian Trevelyan-Grey."

"H-hello", I stutter as I extend my hand for his. _Holy cow, he's hot._

"Nice to meet you, Miss Steele", he regards me with a smile that doesn't match his eyes. _Oh?_

"Please, call me Ana", I reply, suddenly feeling shy.

"Shall we go in?", Kate interjects and we all lead in her wake towards the courtroom, secretly praying that everything goes well.

**Christian is on** **fire** in the courtroom. He's been arguing with the judge for the last hour and a half pleading my case and calling Michael insane every chance he gets. _Holy cow, he's better than I thought._

"Mr. Grey, I understand your concern, but Mr. Thaçi has denied any of the claims you're trying to provoke by stating that Miss Steele is mentally unstable and unaware of her actions", the judge declares, not taking any prisoners.

"And where's your proof of that? What about the pictures? The attempted arson?"

"He says that Miss Steele gave him those photos and..."

"Judge, stop fucking pulling my chain. What sort of excuse does Mr. Thaçi have for showing up to her apartment with gasoline WHILE he was drunk?"

"Mr. Grey, there's no way to tell of his true intentions. When the police arrived, no actions were made, so we can't start making claims of something that never happened."

"And I suppose the break-in is suddenly excused as well?"

"As I said, there's no way to tell of his true intentions towards Miss Steele."

"Bullshit!", he shouts, making me jump.

"Mr. Grey, one more outburst from you and I'll be forced to remove you from the court", she retorts with an icy glare in her gaze. _Jesus, what the hell is wrong with this lady?_

"No, _you_ listen", he barks, quickly leaving my side to go stand by Michael in the box on her side.

"This man has taken scandalous photographs, almost broke into an apartment, threatened a fire on an apartment—as evident by the pack of cigarettes he was carrying—and most of all has a history with my client, so why are we ignoring the evidence and making him out as the victim in this case?"

"All this began because my client refused to go on a date with him over a towed car, and now he comes back with a vengeance and has even stalked her all the way to her apartment, scaring the living hell out of her and intimidating a report. You can deny it all you want, but _this_ man is deranged and deserves to be locked up for the crimes he's committed."

"Doesn't any person of the court claim this as truth?", he asks, motioning towards the jury who start murmuring in agreement.

"Plus", he continues. "My client is on the top of her game at SIP, the most intricate publishing company in Seattle and has never been known to tell a lie in her employment. What could she possibly have to gain for all this?"

"Mr. Thaçi, has Miss Steele ever been this way for as long as you've known her?", the judge questions towards Michael.

"May I remind the good judge of our last encounter before the recent events?", he inquires, raising his brow.

"Which is?"

"The last time I had the _pleasure_ of her company, she tried stabbing me in the chest after accusing me of cheating on her the day after we met." _What? I never did that._ He then lifts his shirt to show a scar on his chest and I hear a collection of gasps from the jury. I gape at Michael and he winks at me. _The bastard._

"Miss Steele, care to elaborate?", the judge directs toward me.

"Your honor, I have never in my life attempted that kind of an attack on someone", I reply, holding my ground.

"Then what about your roommate's last boyfriend? Didn't he end up with a bloody lip, black eye and broken nose after you last saw him?", Michael interjects.

"I never gave him a black eye."

"And what about the other injuries? Was that just a misunderstanding as well?"

"He was cheating on my friend!", I exclaim.

"Sounds to me like she was cheating on him", he retorts, obviously enjoying himself.

"Fuck you, jackass", Kate shouts, startling us all.

"That's enough, Miss Kavanagh", the judge orders, banging her gavel on the desk.

"It's clear this court can't reach a verdict so until Mr. Thaçi is proven guilty, this case will be laid to rest until evidence is found." She bangs her gavel again, this time much harder. "Court is adjourned."

"Fuck", I hear Christian exclaim under his breath as he walks back towards my desk, running his hands through his hair in vexation.

"Is she allowed to do that?", I ask.

"I don't know what Mr. Thaçi's game is but I promise you, we won't let this case slip any further through the cracks. Apparently, Mr. Thaçi recounted the events through his own recollection and made it sound like you made the whole thing up. He said you're out to get him and that all he wanted to do was talk when he visited your apartment."

"How can he get away with that?"

"Cleary, the judge has a soft side for criminals and until she gets her proof, her mind can't be changed. Deceptively, everything was taken out of context and due to your history together, it's taken as facts."

"Fuck", I whisper.

"Tell me about it."

"Don't worry, Ana", Kate says, resting her hand on my shoulder and squeezing it gently. "We won't let him get away with this bullshit. There's no way in hell he can be proven innocent after lying like that."

"I hope so", I say quietly.

"Would you like to go back to your apartment? I'll be staying with you while the case is still pending", Christian remarks. _What?_

"Mr. Grey, that won't be necessary. You're my lawyer, not my bodyguard."

"Miss Steele, I'm fully capable of achieving both jobs if it means you get a clean slate. I'm not giving up on this."

"But...", I start but he holds his hand up, gesturing for me to stop.

"Please, Miss Steele. Let me do my job", he says, indicating that he won't take no for an answer.

"Trust me, Ana; Christian's the best in the business. He learned from our dad", Elliot explains. Before I can ponder on it any further, Christian picks up his briefcase and gestures for the door. _God, I could really use a drink._

**Day Three: Ana's Apartment. January 28, 2019**

**Back at my apartment**, Christian's going over some paperwork while I'm on the phone with Mia, who's basically yelling at me because I never called her about my stalker. _Jeez, why does everyone need the details all of a sudden? _

"He didn't hurt you, did he?", Mia asks for the millionth time.

"Mia, I already told you, he hasn't touched me."

"Are you sure?"

"Mia", I warn.

"Okay, okay", she responds, sighing. "How long till the case is closed?"

"Not sure. They're looking pretty deep to see who's telling the truth."

"Jesus. This guy threatens you and they take him at his word?"

"Mia, I don't like it anymore than you but we're doing everything we can. I'm not gonna let Michael get away with this."

"Do you need my help?"

"Mia, I don't want your pity on this. I can handle this and I promise, once we learn something, you'll be the first to know."

"You better, Ana. I already called José and he's pretty pissed at you, too."

"God, did you call my parents too?"

"I'm sorry", she says and I take a deep breath to calm my nerves.

"Mia, it's not your fault. I'm just stressed about all this and I don't know what else to do."

"Hey, you know I'm here for you alright?"

"I know", I grin. "I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"I'll hold you to that, Ana. Laters."

"Laters", I smile and hang up. I rub my fingers on my forehead in an attempt to calm down.

"You okay?", Christian asks once he notices my expression.

"You ever deal with cases of stalking in your career?", I inquire as I take a seat next to him on the sofa.

"That bad, huh?"

"I knew Michael was crazy but...never like this."

"So, all this commenced because you refused to go out with him?"

"Pretty much. It started about three years ago before my promotion to Fiction Editor, but he wasn't stalking me by then; it took him about a week."

"Has he ever done this before? With other victims?"

"Not that I know of. I seem to be his favorite."

"Don't worry. We'll catch the bastard if it's the last thing I do."

"And here I thought Elliot was lying about your expertise", I joke and Christian laughs in response.

"Considering my past, I think that qualifies as high praise."

"What do you mean?" As I ask this, he looks visibly uncomfortable and I suddenly feel as if I overstepped the mark.

"I should get back to work. Do you mind if I stay?", he says, changing the subject.

"Be my guest. You sure you know what you're doing?"

"Trust me", he indicates before pulling a pistol out of his coat pocket and checking the contents. _Holy cow._ "The last thing people want is messing with Christian Grey." Damn, he really is good.

"Are you sure you're not a bodyguard?", I smirk.

"Hmm, maybe I am", he grins, winking. I roll my eyes at his comment and after excusing myself, head for my room. After a day like this, I need to sleep for a week.

**Day Four: SIP. January 29, 2019 **

**I'm checking over** some manuscripts for an upcoming author—Leonard James—when Liz, another editor, walks over to my desk looking concerned.

"Ana, I heard about the arson. Are you okay?" _Jeez, everyone's anxious lately._

"Liz, I'm fine and it wasn't official; just an attempt."

"Are you sure you should be at work?"

"Why wouldn't I be? I got a lawyer working my case and he's confident that we'll win. It's fine for now."

"Who's your lawyer?"

"Christian Grey." When I say this, her brows shoot up in surprise. _Oh, guess he's popular. _

"Is he qualified for the job?"

"He's Mia's and Elliot's brother; highly recommended."

"Has he ever dealt with this kind of thing before?"  
"Not sure but he's got a gun, so...", I shrug.

"A gun?"

"Yes, it's that thing that cops use", I joke and Liz rolls her eyes.

"Never known a lawyer to carry a gun before."

"Apparently he takes his job very seriously."

"I guess so. Listen, if you need anything, I'm always available if you ever need a representative to plead you in court."

"Liz, I'm fine. Honest. If I run into any trouble, I'll know to call you."

"I'm serious, Ana. Don't let this guy get to you, okay? You're not the only one he's targeted before." _What?_

"What do you mean?"

"Did Hannah ever tell you why she joined the force?"

"No?"

"Apparently, he tried coming onto her in the past and when she refused, he got her to quit."

"He got her fired?"

"No, he got her to quit. She left SIP and joined the force soon after."

"She never told me that."

"Hannah doesn't exactly like opening up to people about her life."

"I know", I reply wistfully.

"Just take it easy, Ana. I don't wanna see you getting hurt", Liz states and I sigh heavily before I continue.

"I will. Thanks."

"Any time."

She smiles before taking off. _God. I never knew Michael had a record._ Hopefully Christian knows what he's doing.

**Day Four: Ana's Apartment. January 29, 2019**

**Later that night,** I'm lying in my bedroom with Christian in the spare room, remembering a time when someone left their mark.

_"__You stupid little girl", she yells as she hits me with a belt. _

_"__Stop it. I wanna go home", I yell back before she hits me again, this time much harder. _

_"__Your parents won't be back for another few days, and since you've displeased me, you deserve to be taught a lesson." _

_With that, she grabs my hair and drags me to my room, slamming the door and striking the belt again. _

I wake suddenly, glancing around the room for any signs of movement. _Fuck._ I take a few steadying breaths before sitting up and resting my head on my knees. _Don't let this happen to me again._


	5. Chapter Four

**Day Five: Ana's Apartment. January 30, 2019 **

**"****No", I yell, tossing** in my bed in an attempt to escape.

"I heard you told your mother about me", Elena remarks, holding a bottle of whiskey in her hands.

"I swear, I didn't say anything", I shout as she takes another swig before tossing it on the floor. I watch as it shatters in a million pieces and she takes out the belt.

"No, please", I cry as I try to back away.

"I warned you about telling her. Maybe next time, you'll finally learn your place", she says as she grabs for my hair and drags me to my room.

I wake with a jolt and check my surroundings. _My room. _I'm in my room. I then hear a knocking on my door and freeze in place.

"Ana, are you okay?", Christian asks and I suddenly relax. _Fuck, Ana. Get your shit together._

"Yeah, I'm fine. Nothing to worry about", I inform him and put my head in my hands. _Don't let this happen to me again. _

**I dress as** quickly as possible and head out to see Christian on the couch, studying some documents.

"Hey", he says when he notices me enter. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine", I lie smoothly. "How long you been up?"

"A couple hours now. I was going over Michael's files to see if I could dig up some dirt up on him."

"Anything useful?"

"I think so. Did you know that he's targeted other women before?"

"Yeah, one of my co-workers told me about that yesterday."

"Well, I was thinking of talking to them on his attacks in the past."

"Attacks?"

"Didn't you know? He once destroyed a girl's car when she refused his advances after he sexually harassed her."

"Jeez", I say under my breath.

"But hey, don't worry about that. We have enough to land his ass in jail so once we file these reports, he'll be going away for good."

"Knowing him, I doubt that'll be enough", I retort quietly while biting my nail.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Of course I am. I just can't believe I'm going through this nightmare with him again."

"Has he ever been this way before?"

"Not that I remember. This is the first time he's ever threatened me with violence."

"Hey, we're gonna nail this guy. I promise you that."

"I appreciate the pep talk but I'm not sure we can", I reply and take a deep breath.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean that", I say. Christian smiles in return.

"Don't worry about it. You wanna talk to me about Michael? Tell me something I should know?"

"Sure", I smile shyly and sit down with him on the couch.

**"****And all this started because you wouldn't go out with him?",** Christian asks as I hand him a cup of tea.

"Pretty much. Why can't men ever take no for an answer?", I reply exasperated as I take a sip myself.

"Is this the first time this has happened to you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Has any guy ever held a grudge against you?"

"Oh, no. At least I don't think so." _God, I hope not._

"And what about last night?"

"What about it?"

"I was worried you were hurt."

"Oh, that", I reply, sighing. "It was nothing. Just a memory from my past", I say quietly as I set down my cup.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry."

"Don't worry about it. So, you really think this'll work against Michael?" _First rule of business; always change the subject._

"I think we have a chance but considering what happened yesterday, now I'm not so sure."

"I can't believe the judge was taking his side like that."

"Trust me, she wouldn't be the first."

"What do you mean?"

"I once dealt with a smart criminal a while back, who was so charming that the judge took him on his every word and even got him released from jail."

"What?"

"Apparently, they started dating after that but once he was proven guilty, she was fired from her job."

"Jesus", I whisper.

"Tell me about it. Trust me, this one's no different."

"Will these testimonies help her change her mind?"

"Knowing judges, I'm sure any amount of evidence would make them turn their head and start to pay attention."

"Including this one?"

"She only wants the facts. Regardless of how she was yesterday, there's no denying that these'll make her change her mind and throw his ass in jail. We can only hope."

"Knowing Michael, that's all I can do."

"Don't worry, Ana", he smiles as he tucks a stray strand behind my ear. "We'll get through this and I won't leave your side until Michael's taken care of. I've never lost a case and I'm not starting with you." My breath hitches and I cough to recover my equilibrium.

"Thank you, Mr. Grey."

"Call me Christian", he remarks kindly and I hope to fight my blush.

"You ready to go to court?", he asks after a while.

"Sure. Just let me get changed and we can head out."

"Sure thing", he remarks and I quickly head for my bedroom. _God, get a grip, Ana. He's your lawyer; nothing more._

**Day Five: The Courthouse. January 30, 2019 **

**"****All rise for the honorable Judge Jameson",** an officer announces and we all stand to our feet.

"Thank you, please be seated", she addresses once she sits down. Michael blows me a kiss and I roll my eyes in return.

"Permission to speak, Your Honor?", Christian asks as buttons his suit jacket.

"Permission granted."

"Thank you, Your Honor. My client and I have found new information in order to prove that Mr. Thaçi is guilty."

"Which is?"

"If I may", he says before picking up the file and placing it on her desk.

"What is this?", she asks.

"A list of Mr. Thaçi's other attempts", Christian explains as she opens the file and scans the documents.

"Are you familiar with any of these women, Miss Steele?", she asks toward me.

"Only one, Your Honor. My friend Hannah Hagen."

"Has she told you about this?"

"No. A colleague of mine informed me of the harassment."

"Are they present here?"

"No, they couldn't make it."

"Hmm", she remarks. _Bitch._

"Your Honor, it's quite clear that Mr. Thaçi is a sexual predator that feeds upon women who refuse his advances", Christian states.

"And yet no charges have been made against him in the past."

"Because none of them have had the courage to address it."

"And why is that?"

"Because Mr. Thaçi has had them inadvertently scared."

"How so?"

"Exhibit one, Jennifer Gallagher, once had the displeasure of meeting Mr. Thaçi at a club one night, which is also where they had too much to drink. Unfortunately for her, he started getting aggressive and tried to shove his tongue down her throat and when she said no, he slapped her across the cheek."

"Mr. Grey, you just mentioned alcohol in that case. Who's to say that it wasn't a misunderstanding?"

"There's a misunderstanding for slapping a woman?", he asks in disbelief.

"Of course not, but what I'm saying is that..."

"No, you listen to me", he interrupts her before approaching the stand.

"The point is that this man is incapable of taking no for an answer and when he receives it, he reacts with violence instead of reassurance of their account. Why deny the evidence that he's completely unhinged?"

"That's a matter of your opinion", Michael interjects. _Fuck you._

"I'm not denying anything, Mr. Grey", the judge continues. "I'm just saying that how can we take these accounts too seriously when none of these women have ever come forward in these cases?"

"So, I suppose the fact that these are all police reports means nothing to you?"

"Not when he hasn't been arrested till now", she replies sternly.

"Your Honor..."

"Mr. Grey, unless these women come forward with these claims apart from a police report, Mr. Thaçi will remain in jail until those claims come to order."

"That's bullshit! Why are you so open on denying what you see?"

"Watch your tone, Mr. Grey, or I'll ask you to leave the court." Christian's jaw clenches and I watch him tighten his fists.

"Now", the judge continues. "If you can find a way to bring these girls in for questioning, I'll start to reconsider Mr. Thaçi's case."

"I don't think that'll be necessary, Your Honor", Michael retorts. "Those women only filed these complaints because they wanted to break it off. Why take any of them seriously after that?"

"I think we'll be the judge of that, Mr. Thaçi", Christian remarks.

"We'll see about that", Michael replies and I discreetly roll my eyes in response. The judge bangs her gavel.

"This meeting is adjourned." I sigh deeply just as my phone starts ringing and I pull it out to see that it's Kate. _Shit, what the hell am I supposed to tell her?_

"I'll be outside", I tell Christian.

"I'll meet you there. I wanna have a few more words with the judge."

"Okay", I reply and quickly answer the phone.

"Hey, Kate", I say once I'm outside.

"Hey, how'd it go?"

"Either this woman gets paid to be obnoxious or she's got a soft spot for people like Michael."

"Jeez, it was that bad?"

"Apparently, we need to bring in the other women to testify against Michael, for the possibility that the judge will start to listen."

"Jesus, what a bitch."  
"Tell me about it. How are things with you?"

"Fine. A friend of mine is getting a divorce and we're all going out to help ease her pain. You wanna come?"

"I'm not really in the mood, but if you promise to buy me a beer, then maybe I'll consider it", I joke and she laughs at my request.

"You got it. How's Christian doing?"

"What?"

"With the case", she clarifies.

"Oh, he's trying. He's just as unfulfilled about this as I am."

"I don't blame him. You two getting along?"

"What do you mean?" _Why would she say that?_

"Ana, I noticed how you were when you met him for the first time. You like him." _Oh, she's going there._

"Kate, I don't think of him like that. He's only my lawyer after all and he's just trying to help me."

"I bet he is", she remarks and I can tell she's smirking.

"Okay, little Miss Horny. I gotta go; call you later?"

"Sure. Text me when you get an update, alright?"

"You got it. Bye, Kate."

"Bye, Ana", she says and I hang up. I turn and see Christian walking towards me with apprehensive on his face.

"Everything okay?", I ask when he gets closer.

"I swear that woman is the most stubborn judge I've ever known in my life."

"You think she's sleeping with Michael?"

"I wouldn't be surprised", he chuckles. "You wanna go get a drink? I need to clear my head after a day like this." _Like a date? _

"Sure", I reply and he leads me to his car.

**Day Five: Bunker Club. January 30, 2019**

**We're sitting at** a table in the Bunker Club, downing a couple vodkas and talking as we do.

"So, why a lawyer all of all things?", I ask as I motion for another drink.

"Growing up, my dad was my hero and all I wanted was to be exactly like him. I told him this and after some explaining on why lawyering wasn't easy, we finally signed me up for some classes and the next thing I know, I'm helping with my first case."

"What was it?"

"A woman wanted custody of her kids because her husband was an abusive alcoholic."

"Oh no."

"Yeah, but fortunately there was a lot of mothers on the jury, and she ended getting to keep her kids after all."

"That must've been exciting", I state as the waiter hands me another vodka.

"Guess it's a good thing I'm a hell of a negotiator", he winks and I giggle in response.

"And what about you?", he asks suddenly.

"Me?"

"What landed you at SIP?"

"Oh, um, me and Kate, my roommate, both applied for jobs there and surprisingly they contacted me first."

"Why is that surprising?"

"Because Kate usually wins with those kinds of things. She's a lot more tenacious than I claim to be."

"Are you sure about that? You seem to be holding your ground pretty well."

"Thank you, but I'm really not."

"Why do you think that?"

"Well, just look at this case. We're barely winning and I'm starting to go crazy because of it."

"You don't look like it to me."

"You're sweet but trust me, I am. No guy has ever gotten on my nerves like this before."

"Do you let them?"

"Let's just say, it's not just them that can break a few hearts", I smile.

"I'll keep that in mind", he remarks and then asks if he can take me home.

**Day Five: Ana's Apartment. January 30, 2019 **

**Christian drives me home** with the promise that he'll see me tomorrow.

"Get some rest. I'm not stopping until this bastard is put in jail", Christian tells me as I exit the car.

"Will do. I'm sorry this is so challenging for you."

"I'd say it's worth it", he smiles and I'm suddenly grateful that he can't see my blush.

"Good night, Mr. Grey", I reply, hoping it sounds normal.

"It's Christian and good night", he says and I close the door. Hopefully he's right; maybe we can put Michael away after this. After Elena, I need to find some hope.


	6. Chapter Five

**Day Six: Work. February 2, 2019. **

**I'm typing up **a manuscript for Jack, just before he steps out from his office and stops by my desk.

"Hey, Ana. How's the case going with Michael?"

"Hey, Jack. Um, we're planning on bringing in some witnesses to testify against him so hopefully, it all goes well from there."

"You want me to help you out?"

"No, it's fine. I'll be there with Christian."

"And how's he doing with the case?"  
"What do you mean?"

"I heard the judge isn't exactly accommodating."

"Honestly, he's trying to work around that. He's barely letting her get under his skin and honestly, I think he's really good at his job."

"Hmm", Jack murmurs.

"What's wrong?"

"Ana, do you have any idea what Christian was like during his last case?"

"What about it?"

"Well, from what I've heard, apparently Christian was trying to convince a woman that her husband was a cheating scumbag but after she denied it, he completely lost the case."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you know of any other clients he's had before you?"

"No. Should I?"

"Ana, he hasn't had a client in almost three years before you."

"What?"

"I don't know why, but I guess he's not as good as we think. Even his last couple of cases, the court wouldn't let him in."

"Why?"

"Apparently, he has a really bad temper and it's gotten so bad, they actually threw him out of the court."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I just don't wanna see you getting your hopes up over him. If he loses this case, who knows what'll happen next and I highly doubt that Michael will leave you alone if it does."

"Jack, we have a lot of women to testify against Michael and considering Christian's determination, I think we can win the case."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Of course I am."

"Ana", he says before sitting across from my desk and taking a deep breath. "After Elena, you haven't exactly been yourself lately and, well, I'm just worried about your safety. If you can't win against Michael, what are you supposed to do then?"

"Jack, I appreciate your concern but it's not gonna happen that way. If Christian hasn't had a trial in a few years, then I'm sure he had his reasons and I need to trust him until I can't. He's my only shot at this and I wanna see it through."

"Are you sure about that, Ana?"

"Trust me on this, Jack. I've never been wrong before and I'm not starting now." He sighs deeply before giving me a response.

"Okay", he says eventually. "But if you need any help, don't hesitate to call."

"I won't and besides, considering that last guy I dated, I'm afraid of how you'll react", I quip and he laughs in response.

"Hey, if I had known he was your boyfriend, then I would've stayed in the office."

"Knowing you, that doesn't sound very likely."  
"Very funny", he says before rolling his eyes. "Take it easy, Ana. Let me know how it goes, okay?"

"I will and I'll call you when I can", I smile and with one final nod, he departs from my desk. _Why the hell would he tell me that about Christian?_ If he was so untrustworthy, then why would Elliot recommend him? He's never let me down before, so why would he do it now? God, why is this so confusing? Christian won't let me down...will he? God, I wish I knew.

**Day Seven: Courthouse. February 3, 2019. **

**I arrive at the** courthouse before Christian, with Jack's words still echoing in my mind. Was Jack serious about what he said about Christian? He's never lied to me in the past but should I be worried about Christian? He seems determined to help me out, so surely that means something.

_Stop judging him, Ana. He hasn't given up on you yet. _

Still, maybe I can just ask him if I get the chance. If I'm gonna throw Michael in jail, I need to know that Christian's reliable and if he's not, I need to find out before it's too late. After Elena, I can't bear to be hurt again.

As I'm contemplating what to do, I see a car pull up outside the courthouse and see Christian stepping out before noticing me on the sidewalk. _God, he's gorgeous. _

_Settle down, Ana. He's your lawyer; nothing more. _

"Ready to go, Ana?", he smiles when he approaches.

"As ready as I'll ever be", I smile, hoping he doesn't notice.

"You okay?", he asks when he notices my expression. _Shit. Poker face, Ana. _

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm just hoping this son of a bitch goes away for a long time."

"Well, judging by his track record, I wouldn't be surprised if he does. I brought in over a dozen women and they're very eager to testify."

"Let's hope the judge actually does her job right", I remark as we start to enter the courthouse.

"Trust me, I'll make sure that she does."

**We're sitting in the courtroom** as Witness #3 makes a claim about Michael. All this time, I thought nobody could hate him more than me.

"And after the birthday party, what did he do next?", Christian asks as he approaches the witness stand.

"I was heading for my car as soon as it was over, and as I was coming out, he came up behind me and attacked me by my car."

"Attacked you, how?"

"He had a little too much to drink and once he found me, he forced himself on me and when I said no, he almost threw me to the ground."

"What happened then?"

"I kicked him in the shin and started calling for help. Fortunately, some friends came by before he could go any further."

"Was he arrested on any charges, Miss Gordon?"

"Fortunately, yes, but he denied the confrontation. He tried to make it sound like I made the whole thing up." _Hmm, sounds familiar. _

"Has he ever tried this before?", Christian asks.

"We met a couple times but he never did anything like this."

"Has he ever been in contact with anyone that you know?"

"Yes, he tried to come onto my sister last week."

"And what happened then?"

"She punched him in the nose and tried to run away. Once he caught up to her, that's when the police showed up."

"And has he ever been arrested before you?"

"I can't say for certain but I wouldn't be surprised if he had."

"Thank you, Miss Gordon. No further questions for now", he says and she starts to leave her seat. Just then, a man walks into the courtroom and instantly starts heading for Michael when he does. _Who the hell is that?_

"Excuse me, but what are you doing here?', the judge asks.

"Your Honor, Cory Baldwin representing for Mr. Thaçi." _What? Since when would anyone represent him?_

"I wasn't aware he had any representations."

"Yes, but some more information has recently come to my attention. It's not Mr. Thaçi who's doing all the allegations."

"What the hell are you talking about?", Christian blurts out loud.

"Mr. Thaçi has a medical condition that permits him from acting out on the allegations. I even have a doctor's notice that he's acquired in the past month."

"There's no record saying he has any condition", the judge remarks.

"Well, then here's some documents to prove it", Mr. Baldwin states before walking toward the judge's desk and handing her some kind of document. She looks over it for a few moments and suddenly looks very worried. _Oh no..._

"I'm afraid this meeting is adjourned", she says quickly before slamming her gavel on the desk.

"Your Honor, what the hell is going on?", Christian barks as he storms toward her desk.

"Apparently, this was all a misunderstanding."

"Misunderstanding? You call aggression a misunderstanding?"

"Mr. Grey, I don't appreciate your tone, so I suggest you get the hell out of my courtroom."

"Fuck you!", he yells, making me jump. "It's your fault why he isn't behind bars and why he keeps getting loose."

"That's it, throw him out of my courtroom", she orders and two security guards immediately grab him and start pulling him toward the door.

"Hey, let him go", I yell as I go out after him.

"Stay out of this, miss. It's none of your concern", one of the guards says.

"Actually, it is", I say and before I can stop myself, I punch them both in the nose and lead Christian outside before racing for my car.

"Ana, what the hell are you doing?"

"Let's go back to my place before they come back for round two", I say dismissively and after a beat, he climbs into the car.

**Day Seven: Ana's Apartment. February 3, 2019. **

**We're sitting in the living room** of my apartment and Christian won't stop pacing on the floor.

"I can't fucking believe how naïve that woman is", he shouts.

"Christian, it's not your fault that this happened", I remark, hoping to calm him down.

"And what if it is? We're this close to throwing his ass in jail and every time we do, they keep letting him go free."

"Christian, you can't blame yourself for what's happening."

"Not knowing that he might come after you", he yells loudly, making me jump. I watch him run his hands through his hair, before taking a deep breath and sitting in a chair.

"I'm sorry", he says eventually and more calmly. "I just don't wanna see that guy embarrassing you again."

"Is it because of the fact that you haven't won a case in a while?", I blurt out loud. _Shit, why did I say that?_

"How do you know about that?"

"Um, my boss told me about it", I respond, feeling guilty.

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me you tried convincing a woman that her husband was cheating and that after she denied it, you ended up losing the case."

"What else did he tell you?"

"That you have a bad temper and have gotten thrown out of court." _Kind of like today._ He sighs deeply before giving a response.

"Ana, it's not what you think", he starts before sitting up in the chair.

"That woman I was helping saw her husband having an affair and hired me so I could help her get a divorce. What I didn't know was that she planned on murdering him, so I dropped out and could barely cope after that." _Oh my God._

"Did she?"

"No but once she said it, I just couldn't stay after that. I guess my temper got the better of me as well."

"I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Considering how I acted today, I don't blame you at all. I'm just hoping to finally make up after that."

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since I was a kid, my dad was always my biggest hero and I wanted nothing more than to be just like him. Even when I was ten, I followed him in court, but nothing I ever said ended up being the truth."

"So, you're just trying to make him proud?"

"If I don't win this case, I just feel like I'm letting him down."

"Does he know about this?"

"I try to keep it a secret. The last thing I want is anyone seeing me as weak, so if I lose this case for you, I don't know what I'll do then."

"Christian, nobody could ever see you as weak. From what I've seen so far, you're a pretty amazing lawyer."  
"Yeah, after I lost my shit and got thrown out in the streets."

"That doesn't make you weak; it just makes you human."

"You sure you're not saying that just because I'm your lawyer?"

"I never lie to anyone and I'm not lying to you." He runs a hand through his hair before giving me a response.

"Okay. Thanks. I promise you, Ana, you're not in this alone."

"I know. I guess it's lucky that I got you", I smirk and he chuckles in response.

"Do you wanna stay the night?", I ask out loud.

"I thought I was a lawyer, not a bodyguard."

"After today, I think we can make an exception."

"Sure. I need to go over some paperwork and I'll find out what to do."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning", I smile before standing just as Christian does the same. Before I can stop myself, I step forward and wrap my arms around him, surprising both me and him when I do. After a beat, he returns the gesture and hugs me tightly and after a few moments, he pulls away from my embrace. I look up at him through my lashes and before I know it, he leans down slowly and kisses me tenderly on the lips. I shyly return his kiss and all too soon, he pulls away, leaving me wanting more.

"Um, I'll see you in the morning", I breathe and before I do something I regret, I pull away and head for my room, quickly closing the door and leaving him as I do.

_Holy fuck, did that really just happen?_


	7. Chapter Six

**Day Eight. Primo Café. February 4, 2019. **

**I'm having coffee with Hannah** while also telling her of yesterday's events.

"So apparently, he's had a condition this whole time?", she asks as she takes a sip of a Macchiato.

"Yeah, but I'm not buying it for a second. Also, since when would anyone in their right mind actually wanna represent someone like Michael? None of it makes any sense."

"What's Christian got to say about it?"

"He's back at his apartment going over every file on Michael to see if there's anything we missed. He's determined to win this case."

"And how are the two of you getting on?" _What? _

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, the guy completely flipped his shit in court yesterday and ever since this Michael thing happened, he hasn't left your side."

"He's just a really good lawyer", I shrug.  
"Is that all he's good at?", Hannah inquires as she raises a brow. I almost spit out my coffee at her reaction.

"What? No!"

"Are you sure, Ana? I've never heard of him being this concluded."

"Hannah, it's nothing. He's just trying to help me out as a kind of favor to his dad and with the cases he's had in the past."

"What do you mean?"

"Christian said he was born with a really bad temper, which he thinks is the main reason as to why he hasn't been a good lawyer lately. His father was his hero growing up, so if he doesn't win this case for me, he'll feel like he let him down and never walk away from it."

"He actually told you about this?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Because from the file I found on him, apparently his therapist, Dr. Flynn, hasn't seen Christian since he started his career."  
"What?"

"So, the fact he's been so open to you, it makes me wonder if something else is going on."

"Hannah, nothing's going on", I reiterate, discreetly thinking about the kiss from last night.

"Are you sure?", she inquires.

"Of course I'm sure", I state, rolling my eyes. "Besides, if there's one thing I've learned from Jack, you never mix any business with pleasure."  
"Nice to know your common sense hasn't been trapped inside your books", she jokes and I playfully stick out my tongue, making her laugh even more.

**About two hours** pass by and I'm walking with Hannah to her car as she starts pulling out her keys.

"Listen, you want me to run security on your place until this bastard is caught and buried?"

"No, it's fine. The last thing I need is more guys looming over me."

"You'd rather it be Christian?"

"Don't make me hit you", I warn but she just laughs in response.

"Seriously, Ana, don't let this guy get under your skin like that. If there's one thing about Michael, it's that nobody like him will ever see the light of day and finally get away with it."

"I hope you're right, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

"It's gonna be fine, Ana. You have my word on that. No matter what happens, you're not going in this alone."

"Thanks, Hannah. What would I do without you?"

"You'd be in a holding cell because of that hideous dress you're wearing", she jokes.

"Hey!", I exclaim and she laughs in response. She gives me a final wave before climbing in her car and the next thing I know, she's pulling away from the curb. I sigh deeply and start walking toward my car, quietly anticipating a quick drink with my friends. The last thing I need is more remembering from tonight.

**Day Eight. Ana's Apartment. February 4, 2019. **

**I'm walking up** the steps to my apartment and as I turn the corner, I immediately notice a pair of shoes by my door and a body leaning by the frame and freeze in place, pondering if it's Michael. I cautiously step forward and once I get closer, I see it's Christian Grey. _Thank God, _I think as I sigh a sign of release_._ He immediately straightens up when he sees that it's me.

"Ana. I didn't know when you were coming back", he shrugs sheepishly as if I'm the principal.

"It's fine. I just wasn't expecting company."

"I figured that. Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you", he starts as he runs a hand through his hair. _Shit, is he nervous?_ "Um, about last night, when I kissed you...", he stops, unsure of what to say. "I didn't know what I was thinking and just so you know, I'm not like this with my clients and I wanted to apologize to you in case I came on too strong." _Oh._

"It's fine. Nothing to worry about", I grin, not sure of how to respond.

"Good, because I think I might have some more information on Michael."

**Day Eight. Ana's Living Room. February 4, 2019. **

"And you're positive this is legit?", I ask as I hand Christian a cup of coffee.

"Absolutely. He's been falsifying these reports to make it look like his subjects were crazy and insane." _Kind of like him..._

"And nobody's done anything about it?"

"I guess the judge then didn't do any extra research and he got off scot-free."

"So, what are we supposed to do about it?"

"I got a buddy down in law enforcement who can get us a meeting with the officer who first made these reports. If we can prove Michael's lying, then we can send that son of a bitch to jail with no hope of getting free."

"You really think we have a chance?", I inquire hopefully.

"If this doesn't help us now, then I don't know what will."

"Thank God", I breathe.

"Don't worry. I'm not resting until I know you're safe", Christian remarks and when I look at him, I can tell that he's serious.

"You're sure you're not just saying that because of your dad?"

"I'm saying it because the last thing I want is seeing you get hurt. I'm not giving up on you, Ana; you have my word about that", he says quietly and honestly, I don't know what to say. I briefly glance down at his lips and before I can respond, he gently grips my chin and starts pulling me closer, closing his eyes as he does. I close my eyes and part my lips, waiting for his embrace, just before hearing a knock on the door. _Shit._

"Excuse me", I retort before standing up and going for the door. I open it to find; _José? What's José doing here? _

"Ana, mi corazón", he exclaims before stepping in the room.

"José, what're you doing here?"

"Kate told me about what happened, I wanted to make sure you were okay", he explains and turns to see Christian on the couch.

"Oh, um, José, this is Christian Grey; my lawyer. Christian, this is my friend, José."

"Oh, yeah, I heard about you from Kate. Nice to meet you", he says before extending his hand for Christian's, who quickly stands and accepts.

"Nice to meet you, too", he says coolly, upset about the interruption. _Oh?_

"Ana", Christian starts while turning to face me. "I'll go talk to my friend about that meeting and once I find out more, I'll be sure to let you know."

"Okay. Um, I'll see you then", I smile sweetly and with one final wave, he heads down the hall, leaving us alone.

"Wow, he's better-looking than I thought", José quips.

"Very funny, José", I scold but I'm laughing as well.

"Are you doing okay?"

"Honestly, I just want this nightmare to be over. If I had known this would've happened, I would've gone out with Michael when I first had the chance."

"Ana, he's been nuts before he met you."

"I know", I sigh. "But still, I just feel responsible for this occurring."

"Ana, how the hell could you have known? You refuse to go out with this guy one time and the next thing you know, you're dealing with him in court. That wasn't your fault."

"But what if it was? What if I triggered something and that made him go crazy?"  
"Ana, he's had run-ins with women way before you became a thing. Now, I don't know what his problem is with you, but what I do know is that you had nothing to do with how he is now. He's insane, yes, but it's not your fault at all."

"You're right" I sigh. "I'm sorry, I've just been on edge a lot lately."

"I don't blame you for a second. Has Christian been helping you out?"

"He's been working harder than any of us to try and crack Michael."

"I heard the judge hasn't been doing her job very properly."

"Heh, that's taking it pretty lightly."

"You need some extra help?"

"What I need is a vacation, but I don't think that's gonna happen."

"Hey, we're gonna get through this, alright? I promise you we got a chance."

"Thanks, but I need a miracle, not a promise."

"Would it help if you went out with us tonight? Mia got a table at the Bunker Club and if you wanted, we could get in a little trouble."

"José, I don't think that's gonna..."

"Come on, Ana. I haven't seen you in a week and all of a sudden you got a fucking psychopath driving you senseless and tearing you apart."

"I'm not crazy, José", I interject.

"I'm sorry, but you know what I meant. Just think about it, Ana. I'm only here to help." After a moment's hesitation, I take a deep breath before giving him an answer.

"Alright, fine. What the hell have I got to lose?"

"That's my girl! I'll call Mia and we'll see you there at seven."

"Will do", I smile, although I'm not sure if I mean it.

**Day Eight. Bunker Club. February 4, 2019. **

**I'm sitting with Elliot,** Mia, Kate and José at a table in the Bunker Club, downing our third glasses of vodka and beer. As I take a sip of beer, I start feeling a little dizzy. _Damn, is this good. _

"And you're sure Christian can get you a meeting by tomorrow?", Mia asks as she takes another shot of vodka.

"We're hoping to but he doesn't see a reason why we can't."

"God, I can only imagine what you're going through with this. How're you holding up?"

"Honestly, I'm just hoping I'm not losing my sanity. I've dealt with guys before but this? It just takes it to another level."

"I'll bet. Are you sure you don't need anything? I mean, we're always here for you."

"I'm fine, but thanks. I can handle myself."

"How's my brother treatin' you, Ana?", Elliot asks as he orders another round.

"He's treating me fine. Has he always been this driven?"

"You should've seen him growing up", he says as the waiter hands us our drinks.

"What do you mean?"

"Ever since we were kids, he always tried to outsmart me and get any advantage he could, regardless of how he got it. One time we were fighting over what show to watch on TV, and the next thing I know I'm playing in my room."

"What did he do?"

"Let's just say that when your brother knows your secrets, it's kind of hard to keep him quiet. He offered me a truce and we just settled things from there."

"You mean he bribed you?"

"Technically, yeah, but it was around the time his birthday was coming up and he overheard me talking with mom about a party. He felt bad for overhearing our conversation, so he offered me a deal and we just left things after that."

"Did she ever find out about it?"

"No, thank God, but he still acted surprised when he walked into the room."

"Wow. I'm sure your childhood was very eventful."

"It was but either way, he's still the best friend I ever had."

"Hey", Mia chimes in, making him laugh.

"Okay, _one_ of the best friends I've ever had in my life", he revises and I can tell Mia's satisfied with his answer.

"Just remember who got you out of detention when we were in high school", Mia reminds him.

"I know, I know. I haven't forgotten about that at all", he states while throwing up his hands in surrender. Sometimes I wonder what it'd be like to have a sibling.

"Any new word from Christian?", Kate asks as we down another vodka.

"On the meeting? We should be there tomorrow morning."

"Not that, I mean any other word from Christian."

"What do you mean?"

"Ana, you spend every waking minute with the guy and you seriously wanna tell me that nothing else is going on?"

"Kate, I don't think of him like that."

"Does he feel the same about you?" _Shit._

"I really wish I knew."

"Do you not like him at all?"

"I mean, he's nice and all but we're friends; nothing more."

"Is that what the kids are calling it these days?"

"You seriously want me to bring up Johnny right about now?", I challenge.

"Okay, point taken", she interjects but I can tell she's having fun. Kate once dated this guy in college but even though they were just friends, they started to become an item after he helped her with her Spanish. Last I ever heard of him, he was serving in Iraq, not too long after she started seeing Elliot.

As I think about it, I wonder if me and Christian are just friends after all. He's really helped me out a lot after Elliot recommended him, but even after that kiss last night, could we ever become more than that? He's already apologized for it but just before José showed up, he tried to kiss me again. _God, why am I even thinking about this at all? _

"You want another shot, Ana?", Kate asks me, interrupting my reverie.

"Uh, yeah. Please", I answer and with that, we down another glass.

**Day Eight. Ana's Apartment. February 4, 2019. **

**It's almost after eleven** when I get back to the apartment and Kate and Elliot drop me off by the curb as I start feeling a little dizzy. Even after two glasses of water, I still feel a little fuzzy.

"Do you need help getting in?", Kate asks from inside the car. Thank God Uber runs at this time of night.

"No, I'm fine. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Sure, Ana. Just take it easy, okay?"

"I will. Thank you guys for the lift."

"Laters, Ana", Elliot calls out.

"Laters, Elliot", I wave and the next thing I know, they drive off down the street. I start feeling faint again and struggle to keep my balance but fortunately, I don't fall out in the streets. I start looking for my keys and heading up the stairs but as I'm about to answer the door, I feel like something's off; r_eally_ off. I carefully unlock the door and walk into my apartment, quickly locking the door behind me and checking that it's secure. Once I set my things down on the kitchen table, I suddenly hear a motion nearby and I immediately know that I'm not here alone. I look down the hallway and around the corner to my room but as I do a double-take, I don't see anything unusual.

_You're imagining things, Ana,_ my subconscious remarks but even as she says it, I still don't feel any safer. Just then I hear something fall from nearby but before I can react, I'm suddenly greeted with arms wrapping around me and start to scream before I'm silenced with a knife to my throat and a hand over my mouth.

"Hello, Ana. So good to see you again", a familiar voice says and I instantly know that it's Michael holding me back.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Day Eight. Ana's Apartment. February 4, 2019.**

**I'm frozen in fear **and unable to move, and Michael's grip tightens around my mouth, almost causing me to pass out.

"Long time no see, Ana. How the hell are you?" he says softly in my ear, his hand never leaving my mouth. "If you scream, this'll only get worse for you. You understand?" I slowly nod my head, wishing that I could call for help.

"I would think that after everything that's happened, you would finally learn your lesson after you told me no. And now, look at where we are," he says menacingly, his grip tightening around my throat. I feel the tip of the knife poking into my neck and deep down, I want to scream so badly.

"What made you think you could actually win against me, Ana? Considering how we met, I would think that you would learn your lesson. But you just don't know when to stop." Before I can react, he slowly moves the knife to the left side of my throat, just before pressing it slowly into my skin, causing me to bleed. _God, somebody help me. Please._

Suddenly, we hear a loud knocking on the door and after a while, I realize that it's Christian.

"Ana," he calls out and I watch the handle shake as he attempts to open the door.

"Sounds like your knight in shining armor, Ana. I think he's starting to like you," Michael says softly and before I know it, the door suddenly flies open and Christian stumbles through, causing Michael to back away before Christian pulls out his gun.

"Let her go and I'll shoot you," Christian remarks coldly, his eyes never leaving Michael's.

"Make me, Christian. You know you can never win," Michael replies and before I can stop myself, I elbow him in the chest and throw him to the ground, just as Christian demands for me to run behind him.

"Ana, are you okay? Did he hurt you?" he asks but before I can answer, I feel a sudden pain in my neck.

"Fuck," Christian breathes. "Go call 911."

**Day Nine. Seattle Police Department. February 5, 2019. **

**I'm sitting with** Detective Sawyer at the police station, just as Dr. Johnson finishes cleaning up my wound.

"Does it hurt anymore?" he asks and I shake my head in reply.

"You should be fine. Thank God it wasn't too deep."

"Thank you," I smile and he gathers his things before leaving me on my own.

"How were you able to tell you weren't alone?" Sawyer asks as soon as the doctor's gone.

"I just came home after having drinks with some of my friends and could tell that something was wrong."

"Did you see Michael come up behind you?"

"No, it happened so fast and he grabbed me before I could."

"Did he take anything of yours? Did you notice if anything was stolen?"

"No, I don't think so, although I didn't really check to be honest."

"And all this started because you refused to go out with him?"

"Yes, except I never would've imagined this happening to me at all."

"Miss Steele, you know this isn't your fault, right?"

"Sometimes, Detective Sawyer, I'm starting to think that it is."

Before he can respond, we hear a light tapping on the door and after Sawyer calls for them to enter, I see Christian opening the door and avoid his gaze in response.

"Are you almost done with Miss Steele? I just called her roommate and she should be here at any moment."

"We're done for now, Mr. Grey, but if it's okay with you, Ana, I would like to finish this another time."

"Of course. I'll see what I can do," I smile politely and he smiles in response. He shakes my hand and exits out the door, just before Christian takes a seat beside me.

"Are you okay? Does your neck hurt anymore?"

"It's fine, Christian. It just feels a little sore."

"Did he do anything else to you?"

"No, you got there before he had the chance."

"I should've never left you alone. If anything happened to you, I..."

"Christian, please, I'm fine. I just need to go home and try to forget about what happened."

"I'm not letting you go home, Ana. It's too dangerous for you to be left alone."

"What are you talking about? There's no way he's getting our now."

"Ana, finding you wasn't an accident. Somebody let him out."  
"What?" I exclaim. _How the fuck did that even happen?_

"Apparently he charmed his way through a security guard and picked up a knife before he came to you."

"When did that happen?"

"About an hour after you went out."

"How did he even know that?"

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna let it happen again. I'm not leaving you alone until he's caught."  
"Christian, I..."

"No buts, Ana. Now come on, Kate should be here soon and then I'm taking you home."

"Home?"

"Back to Escala, where I live. I'm not letting you out of my sight until Michael's caught."

"Christian..."

"No arguments, Ana. Now come, I'll take you to Kate."

**Day Nine. Waiting Room at Seattle Police Department. February 5, 2019. **

**We enter the waiting room to wait for Kate, **and I look up to see her fling open the door and run to give me a hug.

"Ana, are you okay? Did he hurt you? What's going on?"

"I'm alright, Kate. He just cut my neck, that's all."

"Oh my God, are you okay? I thought they were holding him at the prison?"

"Kate, I'm fine. I just need to go home."

"Ana, we talked about this. I'm not leaving you home alone."

"Christian..."

"With all due respect to Kate, if you were to stay at your apartment, it could give Michael another chance to find you."

"What? What are you talking about?" Kate interjects and Christian turns to face her.

"A prison guard let him out and that's how he was able to get to Ana."

"What?! How the fuck is that even possible?"

"I have no idea, but I'm not letting her out of my sight."

"Christian, you don't have to do that," I reply.

"Don't argue with me, Ana. You're staying with me and that's that."

"How long is she gonna be with you?" Kate asks.

"About a week, maybe more."

"No, Christian, this is too much, I don't need..."  
"Look, I might only be a lawyer to you, but that doesn't mean I'm gonna give that fucker another chance of hurting you."

"But..."

"No more discussion, Ana. You're coming home with me and that's final." He looks at me with a level of intensity in his eyes and before I can protest again, I slowly nod my head.

"Good. I'm gonna go call my housekeeper and let her know that I'm having company."

"What about security for Ana?"

"I'm hiring extra just in case."

"Oh, Christian, please keep her safe."

"I will, I promise. Just give me a minute and we can go." He takes out his phone and leaves to give us some privacy, and Kate looks at me as if she's giving up her child.

"Oh, Ana. I can't believe that you're going through this."

"I'm fine, Kate. I'll let you know if we find anything, okay?"

"Ana, please tell me that you'll be careful. I don't want anything to happen to you again."

"It won't, Kate, I promise."

"Oh, Ana," she sobs before giving me another hug. "Call me every day so I know that you're okay."

"I will, Kate, I promise. I'll call you every chance I can."

"Please do, Ana. I can't bear the thought of losing you." _Jesus, I've never seen this worried before._

Before I can respond, Christian comes back, indicating that we should go and with a final wave toward Kate, I follow him out the door.

**Day Nine. Escala. February 5, 2019. **

**I follow Christian** into the foyer of Escala, and after a quick briefing with his security, I follow him upstairs as he shows me to my room.

"Christian, why are you doing this? I've never seen you so concerned before," I ask and he stops abruptly before turning around to face me.

"Why would you even ask me that? I'm just trying to protect you."

"You're not supposed to protect me, Christian. It's not part of your job description."

"I don't fucking care, Ana. I'm not letting him get to you again."

"Christian, I know this was unexpected, but I don't need a hero to come and save me."

"Jesus, Ana, he breaks into your apartment and holds a fucking knife to your throat and you're acting like it's no big deal."

"You don't think I know that? I was just as shocked as you were."

"I saw you, Ana. I could tell how scared you were when I got there."

"It was nothing, Christian. I was just in shock, is all."

"He could've killed you, Ana. I never should've left you alone."

"It wasn't your fault, Christian. None of this was your fault."

"And what if he comes back again? I don't wanna see you getting hurt."

"I'll be fine, Christian. You've helped me more than I could ever imagine, and I'm grateful that you're here." He sighs deeply as if this is what he wanted to hear but before I can respond, he suddenly steps in front of me and pins me against the door and before I can react, he kisses me gently on the lips. _Holy fuck._

He teases my tongue with the tip of his and after I gasp, he takes full advantage of my mouth and I can't help a small moan emanating from my throat. Our tongues clash and twist against each other, causing me to run my fingers through Christian's hair and pull him closer as they do. After a few moments, he slowly pulls away and rests his forehead on mine as we both try to catch our breath.

"If anything happened to you, I would never forgive myself at all," he whispers and I hug him tightly as I try to comfort him as best I can. I've never seen him this worried before; it's almost unsettling to say the least.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to jump like you like that," he says surprisingly, causing me to look at him.

"Don't. I don't mind at all."

"I'm not gonna let anything happen to you, Ana. You have my word about that."

"I know, Christian. And thank you for everything that you do." He smiles against my skin and kisses my forehead, making me smile as he does.

"What are you doing to me?" he whispers but before I can respond, he kisses me quickly and lets go immediately, before reaching behind me and motioning for me to go to sleep.

"I'll check up on you later. Call me if you need anything at all." _What? He's leaving? Why? _

"Don't go, please. Stay with me tonight."

"I can't, Ana. I have some work I need to do."

"Please?" I beg and when he gazes at me, I can tell that he's considering it.

"I can't. I'll see you in the morning. Good night, Ana," he says and with that, he turns on his heel and leaves me on my own. _Holy cow, what the hell just happened?_

I let out a deep sigh and go to enter my room and after closing the door, I sink down to the floor. I hug my knees against my chest and after a moment's hesitation, I bow my head and sob into my jeans. I shudder when I think about Michael and the way he was holding me, as well as the pain of the knife when he pierced it into my flesh. Christian's right, that scared the hell out me when he did it.

_"__If you had learned to keep your mouth shut, you wouldn't be in this situation,"_ Elena's words from the past echo in my mind, which immediately causes me to cry even more. Even after what went down with her, I've never been more scared in my entire life.


End file.
